Foul Arson
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco was having a difficult case, Pops offering to go get an 'expert' in what he was dealing with. Now they had an inmate with the knowledge of arson, being put away for it as well, and helping the detective. Full responsibility over the inmate came with other perks Marco was unaware of and things blossomed. MarcoAce. Rated M language, dark themes, a dash of lemon. Oneshot! Enjoy!


_**A/N: Dadadada~! A oneshot for you all! This was all basically for some brushing up on my third/second point of view stuff. I don't usually do things in that view because I find it difficult, but some times I get in the mood for it. So, yeah, a lot of my fics are being influenced and helped to be typed from the artist Halsey. I only have her Badlands album, not sure if she has more, but man songs are addicting. From 'Coming Down' to 'Gasoline', it's all just amazing to my ears~! Please excuse any mistakes~!**_

 _ **WARNING:: This contains sexual related content, cursing, and angsty/hurt/comfort that will bring lots of feels!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Foul Arson**

They had their hardest case yet and the fact that it has been going on for so long frustrated Marco. Six months of an active arsonist was starting to grate on his nerves and knew he needed to pick up on his investigation. The last time a serial arsonist was on the loose was just five years ago, and his boss was able to put that man away. Now it seemed like whoever this new person was, is trying to copy the past arsonist and it was annoying that he was having a hard time catching the patterns. It seemed like it changed every time with different methods and he wasn't sure if the arsonist was trying to find one or what. Even overlooking the recent case file wasn't helping much and he grew even more frustrated.

That was until Whitebeard told him of a deal.

If Marco went to the prison and made a deal with the past arsonist, then the inmate can help. Something along the lines that even a deal shouldn't be necessary, just mentioning of Whitebeard would have the inmate paying attention immediately. His boss was vague on the whole matter, showing a twinkle in his eye of some type of knowledge and fondness. Anyhow, an expert was needed to find this guy letting himself loose on the town. The detective was very put off by thinking on getting help from a criminal, but his boss hasn't ever steered him wrong.

So here he was making his way through the prison in Grand Line, not being able to hold him in Raftel since he required a special imprisonment. Two other detectives came along with him, one carrying a bag, and stayed with him for support as well as ears to everything. The two were like brothers to him, like his boss was like a father figure, and they interacted just like a family.

A lot of people got put off by Izo, wearing a suit that had a pencil skirt, and looked as perfect as possible. Any woman would be jealous on how feminine he appeared, dark hair showing to be set just right in a hair clip, and the way he dressed confused a lot of people if not paying attention. He didn't mind being called a woman or if you mentioned 'she' instead of 'he'. Then there was the carefree man named Thatch who dressed as casual as he could. The shirt half tucked in so it was easy to get to his pocket with his lighter, so he could smoke, and clothes hanging on him as he usually rested with a slack appearance. He was laidback and always carried a grin with it, making you wonder how such a nice guy like him got that crescent scar around his left eye.

Then there was Marco himself, straight professionalism radiated from him when looking at him even with just a glance. Hair always brushed to set perfectly and blue eyes glimmered with a firm gaze. Even so, his face showed to be stoic and—on occasion—to be uninterested on the subject at hand. His suit jacket was buttoned-up unlike his brother Thatch who let his hang open. On most days, he didn't wear a tie and only did that for more pressing junctures. Shoes seemed to be polished to shine and his face seeming to never once show an indifference on what was going on. Marco knew how to appear on every occasion and speak in a professional manner that most would say is why he was held in a high position as the most sought out detective.

"So Pops said this man would truly help us?" The question came out, a hand pulling on a glove as dark eyes stared to the blonde walking before him.

"Yes, it seems that way." Marco replied as he turned his head to glance to Izo who hummed in thought.

"To think he should have his own cell and area, though…" The carefree detective was grinning with thoughts on what this past arsonist looked like; he didn't bother to look at the other's case file and just heard through mouth.

"I heard he was still very young when Pops caught him, making some sort of deal with him later, I believe." Words left lipstick stained lips and the guard leading them stopped before a metal door. The guard banged his fist to the door a few times with a holler.

"Opening up!" It only took a moment before rough snapping noises made as if a latch on the _other_ side was unlocked. A look was on the guard as another snap noise was made from him and then he opened the door. Questioning looks shared between the detectives as they soon followed the guard who signaled them to.

The room was a bit larger, a cage in the middle with four cauldrons showing of flames on each corner. The walls were away and the cauldrons just out of reach if the inmate dared to touch them. In the cage, there was an individual hanging from the ceiling of bars, dangling at least six feet from the ground starting where his head was. Dark locks were hanging from his head as he was faced away. A white tank top covered his torso, black smudges near his lower back more and then the horrid orange jumpsuit was on his lower half, sleeves tied around his waist with smudges as well. The body was swaying front to back as toned arms shifted to hang down, one arm carrying a tattoo of the letters ASCE with the S marked out with an X. A flame came to life as a chuckle was heard deeply.

"I have visitors?" Questioning was there as the flame disappeared and he stopped his swinging. The head tilted in interest before lighting the flame again with the free hand shifted to have flames lick along his fingers. "What can I do you three for?" The tone sounded a bit childish, making them feel as if his age had something to do with that or from a more idiosyncratic side.

"Whitebeard sent us." Those words alone had the lighter find the ground as it slipped from fingers. This confused noise came out before the body moved to the top of the bars to grip them and got legs free. Bare feet soon found the ground, the male crouching lightly to pick up the lighter again before standing up and shifted to peer at his visitors.

Surprise went through the detectives seeing the male, dark unruly hair on his head and could easily cover his eyes if necessary. The room was shadowed except the flames in the cauldrons, so it was hard to tell what color his hair was though it seemed to be a brown color. Freckles had been dashed along cheeks and the soft appearance showed the male to be young, almost seem younger than his age at twenty-four. Dark eyes stared to his company in curiosity on why they were sent and seemed to hold a look of recognition.

"What does Pops want?" Hearing that question shocked the three with confusion on why an _inmate_ was calling their boss that. The first to snap out of it all was Marco as he moved closer to the cage with a look.

"Pops sent us to talk with you since you are the expert in this, _Ace_." Dark eyes viewed the blonde in curiosity, letting a feral grin show almost as if he knew the detective. A hand shifted up with the lighter and flicked the flame to life.

"This expertise?" Fingers danced with the flame as he waited for the nod before he snuffed the flame with a thumb and moved to the bars. "I see, that's a bit troublesome."

"They are trying to copy you." Light surprise was there from the brunette as Marco was resting before the bars, showing no fear that the inmate could grab him.

"Hnn? Copy me? You do realize I didn't have a pattern…"

"They do not either."

"Oh ho, very original." It was sarcasm as Ace leaned with arms settling onto the middle bar going around the cage and leaned with a grin to the blonde. "So, what do you need, _Mister Detective_?"

"Unlike your… _play_ , they have been lighting up businesses and homes." Blue eyes stared into the dark abyss that seemed to examine him with curiosity.

"My aim was not to hurt individuals unless they did wrong themselves." The remark was made as he shifted hands up to grip the bars, body leaning to rest his head against the bar as the lighter he dropped clattered to the ground. "So you want him caught, I presume?"

"Of course, yoi." Marco agreed and noticed the smirk still lining lips as the inmate tilted his head the other way away from the bar.

"What are your terms?"

"Work with us on capturing this person and we can work with your case on shortening the years for good behavior." Hearing those words, Ace hummed with an amused gaze as he gave a look of contemplation.

"I guess your terms are pleasing enough." Hands shifted, gripping to a suit jacket and pulled the blonde to the cage—startling Marco a little. Guards shifted whilst the other detectives were about ready to intervene. Blue eyes viewed into brown as he could see them more clearly and he noticed the wide grin. "Here's mine, blondie." Lips moved as he tilted his head and kept his eyes locked to the detective. "I will only listen to two people, Pops and you. If you expect me to respect anyone's authority, then they should respect me as an individual or I will not. And lastly," a hand shifted into a pant pocket of the detective so Ace was now holding a lighter that held the symbol of a spade. "Taking my lighter away is an automatic burn, but I promise not to burn anything down." Two fingers held the lighter up by a freckled cheek as he leaned his face to have it tilted away with a look. "Agreeable, blondie?"

"I can agree to those terms." This amused look came onto the inmate as Marco was released and the lighter was flicked open so it could come to life with a brilliant flame.

"Good," Ace spoke with a hum as he moved away from the door of the cage and found a chair. Shifting it, he sat with the back of it facing the blonde and he leaned against it with his front side. Arms crossed the back of the chair as he smirked whilst resting his chin to forearms, a click resounding out as he closed his lighter again.

When Marco had turned, he saw the fear on the guards who held a hand to their guns at their hips. His brothers were showing a bit of stress of what just happened, but had composed themselves shortly after the blonde was released. It was evident from the looks of the guards, Ace was a bit unpredictable and the detective knew to keep an eye, but he had his back to the inmate anyways just knowing he wouldn't do anything. If Whitebeard was allowing this inmate to call him Pops, then Marco put some trust in the matter there.

"Get him out." A thumb was pointing over a shoulder and he noticed the guards shift uncomfortably.

"Sure thing, Sir." One finally spoke out as he moved towards Marco and the detective stepped aside to watch as the man unlocked the cage. When it was unlocked, a hand was moving to handcuffs, but a grip stopped him as blue eyes peered to grey orbs of the guard.

"That's not necessary." The blonde spoke firmly as he moved that hand from the wrist and began shifting the guard away. He moved to grab the door of the prison and opened it up whilst crossing arms to view the inmate. "Let's go, Ace." Eyebrows shifted from the inmate as he soon flickered eyes behind Marco.

"I assume I will be receiving different clothes?" This snort came from the detective as he realized Ace was looking back to his brother who held the bag of clothes.

"Do you want to change here?" The blonde asked out and received a smirk of amusement.

"It doesn't bother me none. No different than the showers, except the whole eyefucking towards me since you people seemed to be more _civilized_ ; not that I would mind much since you're not bad looking yourself." The humor showed in those words as he was implying towards the blonde detective, though Izo seemed to be a bit put off on the language and sexual innuendos used.

"Bring me the bag." A hand was out as Marco shifted to view back to his brother who merely nodded whilst moving towards him. The bag handles found another hand as the blonde moved into the cage and kept eyes to the inmate.

Ace found it interesting that the detective showed no fear towards him and took a liking to that; plus, going off what their boss told him about the blonde on past visits. That's why in his terms he had mentioned of listening to him or Pops because he needed someone to be able to handle him. What Ace did was enough to send him away, but he could already tell that this Marco person was like Whitebeard and he placed some trust there. Not fully, but enough to let him order him around. Plus, he gets out of this place for a while and he was looking forward to that.

When the detective approached, he shifted to stand with a knee finding his chair as he shifted to use hands to grab the back of his tank top. The article removed as he got it from his arms and tossed it to the side. No shame showed as his toned torso showed with burn scars and a shirt was handed over. Marco didn't seem to mind the display, maybe a little curious on which burn was to what incident in the reports he read. Hands moved the article around with looks to it before pulling on the polo that was snug onto his body in the right way.

Hands tugged on the jumpsuit to untie the sleeves as he brought his knee away from the chair and let the zipper down a bit more before letting it slide away from his body. Boxer briefs clung to his body and he peered up to blue eyes as he smirked. A hand grasped the cargo shorts from the blonde and soon let himself pull on the clothes. Socks were there as he pulled those on and watched as boots were dropped to the ground.

"I'm happy to know Pops remembers my clothing choices." A pleased hum was there as feet moved into the boots and he propped each up to tie the laces. "I wondered why he hadn't been by for a while." The words came out as Ace stood up straight whilst his lighter went to a pocket and he shifted his head side to side to stretch those muscles.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, Marco." Blue eyes showed light surprise and the inmate grinned before sticking his tongue out. "I'm aware of the family, though I understand why I have never been mentioned. Being a notorious arsonist doesn't sit well with others." Boots clomped the ground as he began moving out of the cage with dark orbs finding the other two detectives. Stopping before them, they looked in curiosity and a finger pointed out. "Laid back, carefree style and a scar, you must be Thatch. Then a stunning, dark-haired professional crossdresser; you must be Izo." The finger had moved when addressing the other and Marco stopped just beside the brunette as his brothers stared in curiosity. "I look forward to working with you." A smile showed, child-like and made them wonder on who exactly they were dealing with.

* * *

When making it back to the main building so Ace could be caught up on everything, people looked in curiosity. Only a few knew of what the male looked like and could pinpoint him as being the infamous arsonist in Raftel years ago. People showed to be nervous, knowing immediately there was something about the brunette who followed Marco. They merely stayed away and went back to work.

While Marco was catching Ace up with his case, showing files and the board he had of patterns and types of executions for arson, they did a small pause. A knock was on the office door, Marco moving to get the food and drinks he asked one of his brothers to go retrieve for him. The inmate decided to take residency on the large oak desk, a foot propped up as he had his head tilted at the board across from him. He had been like that for a few minutes when the detective was talking, so Marco took this moment to sit at his desk and get food out.

A to-go box was soon moved in front of the brunette, who took it blindly as he viewed the board more. It seemed like Ace was in deep thought and subconsciously opened the food and began munching on it since a fork was placed in his hand. Taking a few bites, he stopped and let out a moan with legs kicking out.

"Mmmmmhhh~! So, good!" Marco was a bit startled at the outburst and was even more shocked when he saw the inmate beaming with a grin as he devoured the Chinese food.

Feet moved, bare from his boots as it seemed he was used to being barefoot in his cell, and rested to the desk as legs butterflied out. The fork pushed the food into his mouth at an ungodly rate and the detective went back to his own. It only took a few minutes before the to-go box was placed behind Ace as he gripped his ankles whilst looking to the board with a hum. Shifting a bit on the desk, the brunette turned to move things around before he flopped to his side to view the detective with a grin.

"He's sloppy, but in a good way for him."

"Sloppy?" Marco questioned, not expecting something so quick and at the same time was waiting for it. The inmate was technically an arsonist himself, so this should be exactly up his alley.

"Yes, though he is—it's in a good way because he is covering himself well… I'm a little impressed and annoyed." The words came out truthfully, showing a light tone through it all and the detective ate at some of his food. "Annoyed because he's trying to copy me, but he's realizing it's hard to do that. So, you know what that means, blondie?"

"Hm?" The hum was there, food in a mouth as he viewed his temporary partner.

"He may have access to my case files." Lids flickered over blue eyes a few times before swallowing and doing a light curse under his breath. The head moved back as he breathed out with an annoyed breath.

"I should have thought of that."

"No shame there, blondie." A hand patted a thigh in grey suit pants and chuckled lightly in amusement when no reaction came from doing the notion without the other aware. "It's only partially, since he is _trying_ to copy my erratic methods. Maybe not having full access?" This sigh came out as one hand held the to-go box and he shifted forward to grasp one of the drinks behind Ace.

"I will have someone skim the system to see if anyone has hacked anywhere or accessed them in a grace period before these streaks occurred." Marco sat down whilst taking a drink and the brunette chuckled in amusement as he was _really_ liking this detective. The way he acted indifferent made him feel in place for the time being and he almost felt down when thinking he would have to go back. Not that he minded too much, but he could do without the other people there. This loud pound was at the door before it opened and the two were looking to who entered, Ace having to lean back a little to see.

"Pops!" The brunette yelled in surprise and soon sprung up off the desk as he moved to the man. A laugh was out as arms wrapped Ace in a hug whilst swaying him back and forth.

"Good to see you, my boy!" Whitebeard released the younger male who was practically bouncing on his feet as he was showing so much admiration to the boss.

"You remembered my clothing style!"

"Of course, guararara!" A hand ruffled brown hair and was receiving laughs from Ace. "I had to stop by to see you, son." Dark orbs viewed up to Whitebeard as the man enjoyed seeing the other like this.

It took time, but Ace opened to the boss after a couple months of being in the prison. At the time, the inmate was sharing with another and most deemed him scary since he practically smashed some guy's head into the wall for trying to feel him up in the shower. That was let slide since the guy survived, but it brought fear in other's and interest in the one's who were feared as well. Ace had been wild and when caught did not go down without a fight. It was a surprise to Whitebeard that no one shot him from how bad it went down. The boy ended up with more scars at what happened, but never seemed to mind them.

Whitebeard knew the male's story after some time once he visited frequently to chatter with the inmate. Ace wasn't too sure and even asked why the man came by since he was the one to arrest him. That only made the once-detective-now-boss laugh out and say, 'I want to visit you, son'. It surprised Ace, hearing himself be called that and tried to act like it didn't get to him… but it did.

The inmate started to talk some more and eventually he was showing a personality that Whitebeard was surprised to see. The innocent and childish part of Ace was flourishing around the boss more and more as he stopped in for visits. That was when he started spoiling the boy some and got him his own area since he noticed the nastiness the brunette used towards other inmates and vice versa. A new cell area was there, the dean of the prison not minding it much since it showed to improve the list of injured inmates to a low number. Ace practically bashed in heads almost daily because they found it amusing to test him whether it was his limits or patience.

Time past where Ace began slipping things to the boss about himself and his past. Piecing it all together, Whitebeard began to understand more and more every day on why the male was the way he is. It made the boss realize how much he wanted to spoil the boy as his own and did as much as he could. Cauldrons added with fire to replace electric costs since coal and wood wasn't as much. The dean is a good friend of Whitebeard's so, as long as it wasn't a ridiculous request, most things can be worked out.

Ace found comfort in fire and practically relished in it as much as he could. So, Whitebeard pulled strings and made sure the inmate was on good behavior to let him have a lighter. It wasn't his 'lucky' lighter, but it made do. They let Ace burn wood mainly and sometimes his tank tops when they were getting ragged. Then when they needed to move him, he would place the lighter to a small table near a wall of bars before being on the other side. It only put a little less tension there, but the guards had heard and seen enough to know the man knew how to use his fists.

"Are you two getting along?" Whitebeard inquired, but knew they were if the brunette was that close to Marco.

"Of course!" The inmate chirped with a grin as he moved to the desk to hop back onto it, making sure the boss had a clear view of the blonde. Ace grabbed for his drink and began sipping on it with a hum and feet propping onto an armrest of the chair as Marco finished his food.

"I'm sure we will have no problems figuring this out sooner than later." A smile was there from the blonde as he set his food to his desk and peered to Ace who was grinning with mischief.

"You gonna finish that?" A finger stabbed towards the to-go box and Marco eyed him for a minute before snorting.

"Go ahead." This cheer was made before hands took the box to begin chowing down. That caused Whitebeard to laugh as he knew this was a good choice, they would do great together on getting this case closed.

* * *

Since the terms had been sorted and agreed upon, Marco had the inmate staying at his home. He didn't want to bother his boss with any of this since they would be working together on the case. Though, the blonde had a feeling that Whitebeard wouldn't have minded at all since he saw the fondness towards Ace. Vice versa as well, the brunette showing to be very adoring to his boss and made him wonder about Ace even more.

So, the first night was interesting enough, Marco giving the male the couch and the inmate was surprised when he just went to his room to go to sleep. The first night went smoothly and the following few nights did as well. They would get up the following morning for some coffee and breakfast at the small table that was in the joined kitchen and dining area. The home Marco lived in was small and held two bedrooms, the second room being used as an office area. When they both get back home, showers and dinner was usually there as they would talk with one another. The detective was getting to know Ace better, though it was evident that quirky side came out often still.

At the office, Ace took a liking to Haruta first when bringing some food by one day and they talked on some things. Then the next in line was Thatch as he was working the case with them as well and was the one to try and figure out if anyone was hacking the system. That was taking some time and authorization to access it all, so they just waited on that whilst looking at everything else. Ace was proving quite useful and was making some new points of view, though he was unorthodox about things. That's what they needed for this situation and the detective took it all in, even when he didn't quite see what the inmate did.

"Tonight." Confusion left Marco as he noticed the brunette at his bay nook, windows open and viewing out to the sky. The detective shifted in his spot on the couch as he had been reading a book.

"Do what?" Watching the brunette, leaning hands on the window frame and he was on his knees with his butt swaying. Blue eyes couldn't help but stare for a minute before shaking his head and looked to brown locks.

"The guy's going to burn a building tonight." The remark was made as this hum came out, toes spreading and curling in anticipation.

"Why do you say that, yoi?" Hearing the curiosity, Ace shifted to turn towards the other whilst sitting with his butt finding the cushion.

"It's a perfect night to, and not only that," a finger pointed towards the window with a grin. "It's a full moon."

"Really? A full moon?" Blue eyes looked in disbelief and was resting his book to the side as Ace got up. Bare feet moved along the floor with a grin and knees were on the couch as he viewed the blonde with lips shifting to a smirk.

"Haven't you heard? A full moon makes you do some crazy things." Dark orbs stared to the other with a hand gripping the back of the couch. Ace had a habit of doing that whenever he could, drawing close to Marco with no care in the world.

"Go cool off, hot-head." This laugh left the brunette as he moved his head down and pulled back with a grin.

"Fine, fine, Imma go shower." The body moved from the couch as he moved around it before stopping in thought. "Oh, how about we do a bet?" A smirk was there when blue eyes found him in inquiry and showed his usual uninterested appearance.

"On if a fire happens tonight?"

"No, on if you lay an egg." The look there had a snort leave the blonde who rolled eyes and Ace moved to lean against the back of the couch by the other. "Yes, let's do a little bet."

"Like what?"

"If I am right on a little bit of play by our mystery bitch, I get to sleep in your bed." The detective shifted to look to the brunette who gave a cocky grin.

"Are you kicking me out of my bed?"

"Nope, I don't care if you are there. I'll even sleep with my own blankets." Dark eyes stared to Marco who hummed lightly with a breath leaving him and was contemplating.

"What about if I win?"

"I don't know; what do you want, blondie?" The detective had a look of deep thought, closing his eyes with a slight frown as he tried to think of something.

"Fine, if I win then you have to tell me why you became an arsonist." Surprise showed on Ace as he wasn't expecting that kind of answer and a frown was there, but he soon smiled.

"Deal." That was all that needed to be said as Ace began walking away with a whistle, a shower on his mind.

Marco merely watched him go before moving to go back to his book and was leaning to the arm rest with an elbow. Thoughts of the inmate was there as he wondered what made Ace turn into an arsonist. Seeing how the brunette interacted towards his boss had him realize that there was something more than being some criminal. Besides, Whitebeard wouldn't call a criminal his son without having good reasoning on implying it in the first place. Marco has only read the case file about the male and began to wonder how he could pull that more innocent side back out.

A phone ringing brought him out his thoughts as he looked to his cell phone on the end table and grasped for it. Pulling it up, blue eyes looked to the screen and frowned. Flicking it open, the phone moved to an ear as a sigh came out lightly.

"This is Phoenix." The words came and could hear bustling in the background of the other caller.

" _A fire that may have your mystery arsonist's name written all over it."_ Marco cursed himself inwardly and began getting up whilst putting his book to the coffee table.

"Alright, we will be there." Feet moved to his bedroom as the address was relayed to him and he entered his room, hearing the shower. Ace insisted on his shower since it was more tucked away so if anyone happen to stop by, then he wasn't too close. He was only vague on his reasoning and the detective didn't push the matter.

Moving in the room, phone tossed to the made bed for now, Marco began to get dressed into work attire. The only thing is that he forewent the suit jacket and by the time he slipped the button-up shirt on, the shower turned off. Shifting was heard and the blonde moved to the door to knock on it, but was stopped short when the door opened. Dark orbs were to blue as a grin showed and a look was there in knowing.

"Was I right?" Marco focused his gaze onto the other's eyes, knowing the other merely held the towel in a hand to a neck.

"Yes, it seems it _may_ be our arsonist." This hum was there in amusement before eyes flickered to the blonde's chest. A hand moved the shirt open more with a tilt of his head as he viewed the ink on the pale torso.

"Does most of the family have this one?" Fingers spread along the sternum, over the top of the tattoo of a cross and crescent. Marco viewed as the hand on the towel moved to rub at brown locks and made sure to keep his gaze up.

"Yes, the only one to have something different is Pops."

"Well… not the only one." Ace grinned as he gazed up at the blonde and soon shifted to have the towel move around his waist. "Let me get dressed." Feet shifted as the inmate turned away to go into the bathroom, exposing his back to have blue eyes stare in surprise.

Ace had the family crest on his back just like Whitebeards.

* * *

The firefighter had finished fighting the fire down, the arson inspector already making his way through the wreckage as it was still fresh. Dark eyes watched everyone working as he licked lips and inhaled the smell. It brought a buzz through veins as eyes closed with the head tilted back to take in the atmosphere. Ace had never been around after fires were put out and was enjoying it, even if he wasn't the one to cause the fire.

"You are not supposed to be in this area." Hearing the gravelly voice, the brunette moved his head to view the man before him. By the outfit, he assumed the man was the inspector since he didn't seem like one of the brothers.

"But I am. I assume you are the arson inspector." The words came out as he eyed the man who stood firm in place in a more professional attire.

"Yes, but I can tell you do not—"

"Good, I assume you are done if you came over here. So, if you'll just stay here…" Ace smirked as he shifted around the man who furrowed eyebrows and was going to protest.

"He's with me." Marco spoke out as he happened to notice the encounter and made his way over with unimpressed expression. "You'll have to excuse my partner, Sakazuki. He's unorthodox." The words merely had the arson inspector glare lightly to the blonde, making it obvious on how he did not care for him.

"Is that what you all do over there? Playing around now?" Sakazuki inquired as he gave a grimace of distaste, not wanting an answer really. Eyes from the inspector was viewing the brunette who was humming out whilst moving around the buildings remains. "Do you want to hear the report?"

"In just a moment," a smirk of ignorance was there as Marco liked crawling under the inspector's skin when he could, but in a professional fashion. This irritated noise came out as Sakazuki kept the grimace as he flickered eyes to the blonde. "I don't want to be here either, but someone can't stop their hands from burning things." A look was there as they exchanged the distaste to one another and soon shifting of boots was near them. "Are you finished?"

"Yup," this grin showed in some type of pleasure of being able to play around some ashes.

"Tell us what you have, Sakazuki." The detective put attention to the man he mentioned and received a throat clearing.

"The fire was started by tampering with a plug-in on the floor which had carpeting. It was purposely done, of course, but it seems to just be some toying, no real distinction." The inspector mentioned with a hand fixing his suit, about to leave before he heard a hum.

"What about the other two?" Grey eyes flickered to the dark-haired male who was viewing up with a smirk. "Oh goodness, don't tell me you overlooked those beauties? They were scorched and seemed to be a part of the upstairs. Something most likely done first by electrical tampering and then the one downstairs was messed with." There was some surprise on Sakazuki as he viewed the freckled face individual who was grinning to him in amusement.

"Is that what you caught onto, Ace?" The name had the inspector fully aware on who the individual next to him was.

"Mostly, I was a bit distracted by the smell of the ashes."

"You brought a criminal out for this?" Sakazuki asked with his head practically snapping towards the detective who gave a look.

"I'm already making great progress with Ace's cooperation." Disbelief showed on the inspector as he viewed the former arsonist with scrutiny and crossed arms in disapproval.

"To think even the great Whitebeard can't handle a simple arson case to bring out an animal."

"You wanna insult Pops again, old man?" Threat showed in dark orbs and it caused a tension through Sakazuki as he viewed the male with a watchful eye.

"It's not like you can do anything, _mutt_." A twitch in the brunette's face was enough to show his immediate hatred to the man and if it weren't for the hand moving across his chest to grab his shoulder, he would have shown it.

"I expect the _thorough_ report on my desk in the morning, Sakazuki. Have a good night." Marco shifted his partner who was skimming the inspector with scrutiny and began to move away with their backs to the man showing a sneer.

"Don't bring _it_ back with you next scene." Muscles tensed and Ace was practically making fists, but merely gritted teeth as the blonde was leading him away.

"Don't worry, no one likes him." Marco mentioned after they crossed under the tape, a firm hand on a tattooed bicep to keep the inmate at bay.

"The last time someone insulted a person close to me, I beat the shit out of them until near death." Blue eyes stared to the brunette who held this wild look in his eyes and gave a sharp glare to him. "You remember that next time _anyone_ tries to insult Pops or any of the brothers." Ace moved away from the hold and went towards the car. The detective watched as the taut stance showed along the other's back and could see that as a man who lost it all and walked alone.

 _A path to his own demise._

* * *

That night was the last night he had the bed to himself, Ace mentioning that he didn't mind to let him have it for one last time. When mentioning he wouldn't have to share it long brought this emotionless look in dark orbs and Marco wondered if that's all it was. The inmate was holding strong, a façade of wanting nothing to do with anyone, but in all reality…

Ace didn't want to be alone.

It was pretty obvious the more Marco thought about it and made sure that the other wasn't feeling that way. You can still feel alone even around other people and the detective tried to help prevent such things. They worked the case, the report in from the inspector including all what Ace had spoken of and that made the inmate make a cocky remark. It was amusing to notice the flickering of personalities of the male and Marco wished he hadn't lost that bet. He wanted to know more about the brunette and couldn't help the thrumming in his veins.

Ace was different and he liked that.

Out of his ordinary life, well as ordinary as it can get with chasing criminals, it was like Ace was a breath of fresh air. Someone who put some trust into him on their first meet, though he had a feeling part of it had to do with the fact Whitebeard spoke about the family. That was another thing, their boss having Ace a part of the family to the point he even had the family crest, but none of them had been told of the inmate. They knew their father would visit the prison, thinking it was to visit the dean, not to visit a prisoner. _Especially_ someone he arrested himself years ago.

The few brothers would visit Ace more often now, and that seemed to bring the inmate to show more of that personality that had been pressed aside. It was a nice change to see and as the days passed into a week of getting a—fairly—good lead, they went to the family dinner. Most weren't sure on how to take Ace since he was different and most knew of Whitebeard's case. Though, it was all put away when they saw the interactions with their father figure and other brothers with the inmate. The dinner went better than anyone thought it would with finding out Ace was a part of the family already and showed no indifference.

Now it was back to work and Marco had been startled as the inmate was shifting around before sitting sideways in his lap. That had papers being moved to the side, an arm going around a neck and Ace propped feet to the arm rest. No words came out as the brunette made himself comfy and rested his other arm on a leg as he kept eyes to the board. The detective was quite used to the other just doing things in odd ways, but he hadn't expected the other to _sit on him_.

After a few minutes passed, he realized Ace was too deep in thought on whatever connections he was making and the blonde shifted arms around him to move papers so he could view them properly. Marco wasn't at all bothered, staying like that for a while and merely reviewed some files of an easy case since he would pick up a few to solve when they had nothing. Blue eyes viewed the words, already formulating the cause and possible characteristics of the criminal, when a hand pulled the papers away to put them to the desk.

"Look, blondie!" Hands were moving Marco's head as temple found the other and they both looked to the board. "Do you see it?"

"You know I don't, yoi."

"Exactly." The head was moved to look at Ace as he showed a pout and gripped to cheeks. "I'm bored and this is getting me nowhere!" Hands moved to shoulders to grip the shirt and shake the detective lightly. "Take me out!"

"Where?"

"I don't know…" A serious look was there as the inmate showed a frown and eyebrows furrowed. "Do I need to remind you how long I was in prison?"

"Right, right…" The reply came out as Marco regarded the other that waited for him to answer. "Let me ask Curiel what they have going on around town since that his job, basically." A grin split Ace's face, startling the blonde, but loved seeing that look on him. "But you should get up, my legs are going numb."

"No way, this is a good spot!" The taunt had Marco snort in amusement before sighing out when the body didn't move. Shifting in the chair, the detective leaned against the other to grab his phone and soon moved to rest back. Blue eyes were to a phone screen, unaware of the dark orbs showing a gleam in them of curiosity.

Marco talked on the phone with Curiel, since he was a journalist of sorts, saying the events in a repeat so the other could listen. After some suggestions, he picked up on which ones seemed to catch the inmates attention. They then left the office after the detective dropped off the paperwork to Izo with a comment on what to do. Of course, the cross-dresser grinned with mischief in his eye when Marco mentioned taking Ace out for the day.

They first went to a show, a type of play with some good theatrics of an action film. Ace enjoyed it since there was plenty of things happening and the detective liked it more than seeing a movie. After that they made their way to a diner to pass time, an event not happening until a little later and they talked in the place. The inmate showing his appetite with vigor as he talked excitedly about things of his years before being an arsonist. So much joy was shown and Marco couldn't help but to smile and laugh at the things he was told about two individuals.

"No, I told them it was a bad idea, but Lu was completely reckless and decided to do it anyways. I mean, even our voice of maturity, Sabo, was agreeing so I went with it. We ended up having a good time, though it would have gone better without his stunt!" Another laugh left the two at the story and the bill had been paid a while ago, they just stayed in spot.

"Did you want to look them up or anything?" The question came out, confusing the brunette with this flourishing pain showing in dark orbs. The light seemed to fade and the mouth moved to speak, but closed momentarily as Ace stared to the detective.

"I wish I could…" The words were strained and Marco realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry, Ace… I didn't mean to…" Hands moved to wave out lightly as to coax the other, not wanting the brunette to close himself off. A shake of a head shifted unruly hair and a sad smile was there with eyes squinting lightly as he peered to the blonde.

"It's fine, you didn't know…" Words were soft as he noticed the guilt in blue eyes and he shifted in his seat to give a reassurance nod of his head. "Thank you, Marco." A little surprise was there on what he could be thanked for and notice a smile showing a bit more to be genuine. "Besides Pops, you and everyone else has made me feel loved again and I never thought I would feel this way again…"

The smile turned completely to show the complete innocence of Ace and the detective couldn't help but want to see it more. A pull in him wanting to hold the inmate in his arms, to protect him from the world, and to make sure that Ace was reminded each day that he was loved. That the family was there just for him when he needed them and that Marco would be there to catch him when he falls.

"We do, Ace. We all love you so much." It was a soft whisper and dark eyes shimmered in a mixture of emotions along with welling tears. A hand moved quickly to rub a palm to the corners and a light laugh came from the brunette.

"Let's go see that caravan?"

* * *

"I thought I said not to bring that mutt." The rough tone came out in defiance of his words being ignored for the third time in a row. It had been at least two weeks since when he first said it and he didn't like the look he was receiving from dark eyes.

"That is not your call, inspector." Ace remarked with a smirk and shook his finger at the man. "You see, I only listen to two people and you are not one of them, or ever will be one even if hell freezes over." The words spat out venom as dark eyes glared to grey that returned it whilst sneering.

"Just like an animal."

"Sakazuki, I thought you were supposed to be the professional here?" Marco asked in a taunt of amusement when seeing that face flicker with a grimace and glared to him instead.

"Well, your mutt will have to wait so I can look." The inspector shifted before the inmate shifted into his path with a look up at him.

"No, I will be looking first today." A feral grin showed as boots shifted along gravel of the driveway and he turned away to go to the scene.

"It's going to ruin evidence!"

"Then I will take full responsibility." The detective mentioned in a serious tone and when Sakazuki merely glanced to him before facing away, he looked to his partner in questioning.

Marco knew Ace was like a dog in some cases, when finding a lead, he would pursue it before he couldn't any longer. There was a reasoning behind him investigating first and it made the blonde flicker his gaze to the inspector. Blue orbs watched the body posture as the man crossed arms and was most likely sneering to his partner in distaste. A foot had shifted out to tap in an impatient tick he must have and he noticed how the shoulders would tense on certain occasions. Marco flickered his eyes to see where his partner was at those points and made mental notes.

"Marco!" The holler was made from Ace as he was using a hand to push back hair, black smudging to his forehead from touching ashes.

"What is it, yoi?"

"I need a goodie bag~!" A snort left the detective when the other mentioned it in such a way and soon began moving to the brunette with a smile. Ace wanted an evidence bag, meaning he found something of interest for them. The inspector stared in curiosity, blue eyes noticed when passing by, and stayed where he was. Moving through the rubble, Marco soon handed a bag over that was neatly folded in a suit jacket pocket.

"What did you find, my canine?" A chuckle of amusement left the inmate as he took the bag and crouched down with a finger pointing out.

"This is a great lead." The object looked like a black bundle of wires and Ace was soon using the bag to lift it up carefully and sealed it away. "A starter."

" _Starter_?" The detective questioned since their perp had yet to use something like that and soon the bag was moved so Marco could take a careful hold of it.

"I'll explain more later." Dark orbs flickered behind the blonde as he stood with a slight glare to the man who began to approach.

"Are you done messing around with my investigation that should be done before anyone else touches it?" A sneer was on Sakazuki as he eyed the inmate who gave him a look, as if he knew something that the inspector did not.

"Are you finished, Ace?" Marco asked as he was standing as well, the bag put away momentarily for safety reasons.

"Yes, the blue blood can have the field now." A taunt came out as boots began moving through the ashes and burnt rubble. The inspector glared after the brunette with a grimace and gave the same look to the detective.

"I expect the report as usual—as soon as possible, Sakazuki." Marco remarked firmly and gave a tilt of his head in questioning, making the inspector see that he wasn't even sure of what his partner was up to.

"Hardly a report when your mutt messed up the playing field." Blue eyes viewed the man before moving to leave, not making another comment as it wasn't necessary.

Once getting back to the building, forensics took notes of the object and record of it with pictures. It took three hours before they released it to Ace so he could tinker with it. That is what he was doing, sitting on a coffee table and black smudged fingers were examining the it for the past two hours with a magnifying glass. Dark eyes were examining thoroughly and Marco found himself watching the other most of the time in curiosity, but didn't want to break the concentration.

"Gotcha…" The whisper came out, making an eyebrow from the blonde shift up as he noticed a grin of success. Ace flickered his gaze to the detective whilst pointing to across from him with the hand holding the magnifying glass. Feet shifted quickly as he let it slide long ago about sitting on furniture and Marco was sitting on the table across the brunette. "Here." The body shifted as Ace was adjusting, handing the magnifying glass over, and the blonde took it whilst waiting to look. A finger pointed to a spot and he held it up and noticed some numbers and possible letters.

"A serial number?"

"That's what I expect it to be, maybe only partially because of the damage, but I knew it was there!" The inmate was grinning in victory and Marco pulled out his phone as he clicked through his contacts.

"I'll get Haruta on this right away." Thumbs worked to message the forensic team member and the starter was set down with the magnifying glass. Once the message was sent, Ace shifted to wrap arms around a neck as legs were kicking out.

"This could be a great lead, Marco!" The chirp came out as the brunette pulled back with a wide grin to the other and was chuckling in joy. "You know, it's fun being on the other side for a change. I wonder if I would have done something like this if I hadn't turned to arson in the first place."

"Why did you turn to arson?" Marco couldn't stop his tongue in time and noticed dark eyes looking in a mixture of emotions.

"You know how I told you I beat anyone up for insulting people close to me?" A nod left the detective as he remembered it clearly and then the emotions seemed to be gone from the brunette. "When you kill someone close to me, I return the favor in a much more _painful_ way." The words were a whisper, arms tightening around Marco a little. "I watched their flesh burn from bone after I tore through them and let them lie in their own blood and filth for three days." The face was brought closer as dark eyes stared with a tint of something evil lingering. "I _enjoyed_ watching them burn." Ace was completely serious as he let his face hover by the blonde's and searched those blue orbs.

"But why did you continue?" The question was out in a soft tone, not showing anything but reassurance.

"I shut off what emotions I could and the fire was like a caressing goddess showing a love I can't quite explain. It leaves me breathless and craving to touch it, making me want something so dangerous and beautiful." The words were out as a hand soon cupped a freckle cheek.

"Like you." A flicker in dark eyes was there in surprise of the words spoken out, confused on what they implied. The sharp rapping at the door had them pull away as Haruta bounded into the room with a grin.

"You guys found something?!" This excitement showed as Ace snapped his head up, showing a grin of his own thrill, but it didn't reach eyes completely.

"Yeah! Come check this out, Haruta!" The inmate was waving the other over and began pointing it out.

Marco watched the two as he could tell his heart was pounding away and couldn't believe he let it slip out just like that. He wasn't even sure how he felt on everything and the words came so easily to him. It was a surprise even to him on saying such a thing, but that's how he viewed Ace. A man dangerous and beautiful in all aspects from his looks to his personality. It made the blonde breathless and wanting nothing more than to touch him; craving for his presence though they are practically together all the time.

Marco needed to get his mind back on track.

Whilst the two chattered for a minute, the detective was up and organizing some things on his desk whilst reviewing. Haruta didn't stay long since he knew things needed to be moved along and left whilst saying he would message later if he found something. That left the two in the room by themselves again and Marco made sure to break the awkward tension.

"Why would they suddenly use a starter?" The question was out, making Ace get on track as he hummed out whilst shifting to stand.

"Maybe suddenly…" There was this thought festering and the detective could tell it had been nestled for a while.

"What is it?"

"Huh?" The inmate asked in slight confusion and got arms crossed and eyebrows raised at him.

"You stopped Sakazuki from investigating first and I know you are patient enough to wait, even for that despicable man." There was a look in the dark orbs, amused by the words and a bit thoughtful.

"It's more of a… _theory_ , I guess."

"Tell me." Marco remarked as he leaned against his desk and viewed the other who was seeming to contemplate.

"That blue blood is always the first one to the scene if it can be helped and he hardly lets the firefighters stay long after putting out the fire." Blue eyes widened lightly at the words spoken to him as he shifted away from his desk with a searching look.

"Are you thinking that Sakazuki might possibly?" Hands waved out as the brunette was trying to clear the air.

"I don't know, it's just a theory I had." The inmate began explaining since he was practically saying a man could possibly be guilty before they had any proof.

"No, it's a good one. He seemed a bit more… tense when you looked around and when you called me over. He was basically breathing down our neck." The remark was made as Marco grasped his chin in thought and was looking to the floor. "We will keep an eye on him."

"I just want you to know that I am not putting it on him or anything, I'm truly doing this case." Blue eyes found Ace as he stood with a serious look and let a smile appear. "I finally have something to look forward to when I get out." Then eyebrows furrowed lightly as the smile faltered and it was heart breaking to see. "Even if it will be awhile…"

"Ace…"

"I need to go wash my hands." The brunette moved to leave the room since he wasn't lying. He really did need to wash his hands from messing with the starter and Marco was left in the room.

The detective was frowning with a deep breath leaving him as he rubbed to his head with eyes closing. It was evident to both that even helping would take maybe five years off his sentence. Though it was better than nothing, but it was hardly a dent to the inmate. Having twenty years left and only five taken off is still a long time to Ace and the blonde knew that. Marco could push for ten years, but that was if he was lucky and still that left another ten years for the brunette.

It was all a misunderstanding for Ace on what kind of individual he is. The detective wanted him to be reevaluated and treated properly for his being instead of tossing him back in that cell. A place that was lonely and provided no solace for Ace, not to mention the other inmates probably being vulgar towards him. It was no place for the brunette, needing a proper home to look after him and rehabilitate him into society. Things took time and that cell was just bottling up everything in Ace with no room to expel it anywhere, even just verbally. Marco would try harder for the inmate, maybe push for house arrest at Whitebeard's or his home for a trial period.

He needed to do something.

* * *

Sometimes it was like walking on egg shells near Ace especially when it came to his sentencing and his past. The fact of his sentencing had been weighing heavily to the point that even his work wasn't as enthusiastic and his random sitting turned polite for the past week. It was starting to even worry the other brothers who would come in to the see the brunette siting on the couch and look so somber that it drove Izo nuts.

" _Do something, Marco!"_

That was all the blonde was told by the crossdresser along with Thatch and Haruta right behind him with arms crossed and nodding erratically. Even some of the other family members were asking Marco on what was happening with their inmate. Whitebeard even inquired briefly when checking on their progress, so it was getting plainly obvious of something eating at Ace.

So, here Marco was, staring to the inmate on his bed next to him and dark eyes were staring to the ceiling. The detective was well-aware on the attitude change and knew it didn't fit the male. Seeing this somber side of Ace was sending even the home's atmosphere to be heavy and he wasn't sure to act on it tonight or not. The bed didn't even feel as comfortable as usual and Marco wondered if it had to do with the other being so distant.

It was driving him nuts.

Setting his book to the night stand, a deep breath left him as he placed glasses on the cover before adjusting himself. The detective wasn't one to beat around the bush usually, especially on serious situations, and so he moved to look to Ace. The other didn't seem to notice and the blonde moved to grasp an arm before tugging him over.

"H-Huh?" Confusion was from the inmate as Marco had him next to him with an elbow supported on a pillow so he could gaze down.

"Stop it, we can't help if you won't tell us what's wrong." A tinge of frustration was there as he viewed into the dark pools that stared in surprise.

"Do what?" This breath came out of Marco as he moved a hand along his head to ruffle blonde strands.

"The whole family is worried about you, Ace. We don't like seeing you so down and the three practically jumped me at work along with everyone else bombarding my cell phone; then of course Pops was asking. I am the only patient one in this family, I swear." Eyes were closed in slight frustration on the whole situation and heard a slight noise.

"I didn't ask for them to bother you."

"No, but I understand their concern." Blue eyes send a gaze to Ace and noticed how the brunette was showing a frown and that lack of emotion. "Look, they have every right to bother me about family. We would do the same about Izo, it's just that I am closest to you and they know I am the best answer to finding out. Though I explained that you just needed some time, but the family is hardly known for their space." The explanation came out as he viewed the inmate who was still on his back with a look to him.

"Then I apologize for the trouble." That tone was wracking on Marco's nerves and he let out a short type of growl as he shifted to move a hand on each side of the inmate to look to him.

"Listen to me, Ace. You are _family_. We love you. We care about you. Even if you were to stay in for life, we would still be there for you. Now that we are aware of you, no doubt you will never feel lonely long since you will practically have visitors all the time." Dark eyes were wide in surprise as he laid beneath Marco and couldn't speak. "Do you get it, Ace? You are not alone anymore…" The last part was of a whisper as he viewed the inmate who was staring and was gritting teeth. "And I will try my best to shorten your time because like them, I don't ever want to leave you alone again." They stared to each other, something lingering in their eyes before hands were grasping the detective's face.

Lips were pressed together and they both moved as Marco shifted hands to go behind the brunette. Gripping shoulders, the detective enjoyed the kiss as hands were behind his head to help move together. Legs shifted as they situated themselves, Ace placing his around the other's waist as breaths sounded out loudly. The kiss was sloppy and rushed, not that they minded, and then that's when a ringtone went off. Marco pulled away, letting them pant as he turned to his night stand to see his phone ringing. A frustrated noise left him as he shifted to reach for the device, but not wanting to leave the other who was flushing brightly.

Hovering above Ace, blue eyes were to his phone as he flipped it open to put it to his ear. "Detective Phoenix."

" _They are still putting it out, but another fire occurred and you told me to keep an eye. Someone already arrived and didn't seem far."_

"Thanks, Shanks."

" _No problem! I can only hold him off for so long, though, Benn has the night off."_ A sigh of understanding was there as the blonde didn't quite move away yet.

"We will be there soon enough." That had Marco hang up as he tossed the phone to the side and looked down to the brunette who was gazing up with a flush still on cheeks. Not sure what to say, the detective moved to kiss lips more passionately this time, being gentle with his movements and received a moan in return. Pulling a bit apart, lips lingered as they kept eyes locked and this frustrated breath left Marco. "Later I'm going to show you how much I want you here." This groan left Ace as he gripped to shoulders and a few more chaste kisses were there before the detective began to move.

This being the first-time Marco was cursing his work.

* * *

They arrived to the scene just in time as the fire had just been put out, and Ace practically slid under the tape. Shanks greeted them each, not stopping the brunette who moved forward in skips. The detective approached the officer as he was let under and noticed the other two.

"Me first!" Ace taunted the inspector lightly who was cursing up a flurry of words at the other moving ahead. Some firefighters cautioned him, but the inmate paid no mind as he walked through. Hands brushing still warm wood and was glancing back to the inspector.

Ace was testing the man, making movements that Sakazuki would shift at and a smirk was on the inmate. He viewed into grey eyes with a feral look, showing to be wild, and was moving in a dance. Most would see it as a means to tease the man, but in all reality, Ace was seeing which way to go by how the inspector reacted. This look was there as Sakazuki shifted towards the individual who was grinning and soon moving in the direction to go.

Marco didn't like seeing the inspector get near the inmate and the officer inquired lightly on what was happening. They merely watched as Ace was soon crouching and scrounging through the mess of things, the inspector close as a triumphing noise was leaving the brunette. In his hand was rubble, but he was bouncing lightly as Sakazuki stopped nearby and the detective moved.

"You are causing a disturbance, mutt."

"Are you mad, blue blood? I have found things that you for some reason have not…" Ace questioned with a look there and the inspector merely showed a scowl. "I'm completely unimpressed though. This arsonist is sloppy, leaving around such things like this." This huff left the inmate with a haughty sway in his body as he waited for Marco and shifted his face away with a smirk. A twitch was along Sakazuki's face as he pierced a glare to the youth.

"You were one as well, mutt. I hated looking after your damn spree." A scowl was there and the flicker in dark eyes confused the inspector.

"I have you." The whisper was there and Sakazuki gave a glare of indifference.

"Watch your tongue, _mongrel_." He sneered as the blonde appeared with a bag to hand to his partner with a curious gleam to the inspector.

"Keep this up, Sakazuki, and I will request a new inspector." Merely a huff was returned to the statement Marco made and the inmate had the item in a bag whilst handing it over.

"We can go now." Ace gave a smile to the blonde and was shifting closer as he was ready to go; very much wanting to know what the detective would do with him.

"I hope to see your report first thing in the morning, Sakazuki." Marco mentioned with a look as the man had arms crossed and glaring to them both.

"Get off my grounds." That snap was enough to have the two leave and head back to the home.

When both arrived home, Marco made sure to put the evidence in a lockbox until morning, already taking some pictures. Decent enough until Haruta could get a hold of it, before he noticed Ace leaving the bathroom in the hall, just washing his hands, though he was smudged on his clothes. Blue eyes stared for a moment as he was walking to the other who was heading to the bedroom as well. They found the room, the brunette tugging his shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

Hands grasped a button up shirt as Marco was pulled in for a kiss and he enjoyed the playful movements as the brunette would shift away with teasing grazes. The detective returned the gestures, moving hands to touch along the body, feeling as the other was shifting with his movements. Lips leaving low groans, enticing Marco more as he pressed lips more firmly, having enough of the teasing sensation. When he noticed their movement, he didn't fight it and soon they were losing clothing.

Limbs, tongues, and fingers shifting in a hypnotic rhythm as Ace was sprawled along the bed, flush as he shifted from the movement of being entered. He enjoyed feeling the other slowly push in with a groan from the tight heat and was grateful of being stretched so thoroughly that it left him whimpering just moments before. Dark eyes peered up as blue found him and a smile was there.

Marco resting for a moment on being inside the other, not at all ashamed on what he was doing. Having someone so beautiful and devastatingly _wild_ in all aspects made his body crave more and more. It would have only been a matter of time for his threshold to crumble to the ground and let the other through. Seeing this side of Ace was breathtaking and as he slowly lined thighs, eliciting shivers and groans, he couldn't help but want it to forever be his.

They were a mess, bodies moving in a rhythm that fit them best and growing stronger by the second. Enticing cries of pleasure left Ace as he gripped to the other and legs crushing sides. The two blissfully wanting nothing more than to have this moment for a long while and never letting go. Though, it would have to as they kept on, cries growing louder as Ace was close, nails digging into the blonde's back with his body arched.

Muscles tightening pushed Marco over the edge as he followed the other with a gasping breath. They slowly stopped all movements, the detective resting his head in Ace's neck to calm their breaths. It was a peace, a type of calm that filled them in spirals of longing. The kind of longing to be like this all the time, to embrace and keep the other at their side no matter the day or time. To be able to reach out, entwining fingers like they could now and Marco began to realize more and more that he felt what Ace felt about going back.

He didn't want to be alone either.

* * *

The family was happy to know that Ace was back to his old self whilst seeming to be building up on the case more on a new discovery they got at the scene the night before. The inmate was propped on the desk, a cushion under him this time, complaining on being sore and Marco provided comfort as much as he could in a work setting. Though, once again, the inmate was always unorthodox about the things he does and had feet on either side of the blonde, resting on the arm rest as they were both doing their own thing. Ace fiddling with a new discovery and the detective peering over the detail report that Vista needed a little help on.

"He got nervous, you know?" Blue eyes flickered up as Ace was using a small q-tip to rub at a spot and held a smirk. "Even an almighty blue blood could be nervous when their secret rests in arms reach."

"Is that what you were doing?" Marco inquired since he waited for the other before he would bring it all up. Hands shifted setting the device carefully down whilst using wipes to clean his hands and dark eyes found the blonde.

"I wanted to see where he didn't want me to go, it's how I found this beauty. He was smarter this time on making sure nothing characteristic of numbers or symbols are there, they have been scratched." The inmate mentioned as he used feet to pull the other closer with hands resting behind the back of Marco's neck. "Then I snatched him." A playful grin was there, holding that dark and dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Snatched him?" Eyebrows shifted up as the detective moved papers to the desk somewhere, not caring at the moment. Hands rested to thighs as he eyed up at the other to continue.

"Mister Blue Blood was the arson inspector for my case." Blue eyes widened lightly at hearing that and looked sideways in thought. His memory organized itself as he brought images of the case file to mind and remembered reading the reports and the bottom in bold letters and a signature to match was the name.

 _Sakazuki Akainu._

"Son'uva bitch…" Marco muttered and made the inmate laugh at hearing the cursing before tapping lips so the focus was up to Ace.

"And if you remember a bit back, he called it a _playing field_ , no one would call it like that. Merely a field or scene, but mentioning it as any type of play or that it was _his grounds_ is a bit… narcissistic in their work." The comment being brought to light, the inmate knowing well enough on how that all worked out. Dark eyes gleamed in a type of desire and kept his gaze to the other. "When I burned things, it was _my playground_ , my time to do as I pleased with whatever there. It brought pride in me to watch it burn and no doubt if I could return as it was just burnt to the ground, I would be getting off on my own high of smoldering wood and ash to play in." A twitch was there from the detective on seeing the swirling lust and the deep tone leaving Ace had made him shiver. Lips hovered his as they stared, the inmate chuckling as he enjoyed those pupils dilating for him.

"Can you not turn me on at work?" The faced stoicism, but he was far from it on the inside, Marco was stirring in hormones. To think he would feel like this towards someone, he now understood what his brothers went through on their first month of being together and not being able to keep their hands to themselves. They calmed down majorly after the frenzy passed, but they still lingered with touches when they could.

Lips grazed, chuckles leaving Ace in amusement on how he effected the other, before they pressed for a firm kiss. It was slow, lips pressing and shifting, their heads everchanging as they joined together after each movement. Fingers slid along the back of Marco's head in a tender motion as he enjoyed being able to touch the man and how tongues would swipe playfully at one another. Hands from the detective moved to allow a firm grip, thumbs rubbing a soothing notion on thighs. Mouths stopped, resting open as foreheads connected with eyes closed, catching a moment to breath and relish in the other's presence.

"You better visit me a whole damn lot." The whisper was there and a soft chuckle left Marco.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to forget what I sound like." A grin was on the inmate, hearing that sent a flutter through him and it also sent a thrill through his veins.

* * *

"Something is missing." Marco mentioned as he lay along his stomach in bed, looking over a paper and soon a head was propped on his shoulder.

"Hm? Blue blood's report?" The question left the brunette, applying kisses to a neck that was completely stretched out, the head tilted just prefect to nip at skin.

It didn't surprise Marco one bit when Whitebeard gave a look of knowing at them a day after they decided to be lovers. It was like their boss already knew the blossoming relationship and how it finally came together. They kept work business related, having some slips of lips the following couple weeks. During this period, no fires occurred, not like their arsonist at all and they wondered if it had something to do with the inmate slightly confronting the man. Marco had already written his suspicions down, snatching the lead they have with a possible suspect, and notified Whitebeard immediately. It was to stay between the three of them, but Thatch suspected something when he was told to periodically, but not too often, check in on the files if anyone had accessed them.

It was an extra precaution if their possible man would return to gaze at them, but the blonde had a feeling that he would have his own stored hard copies. They needed hard evidence to investigate farther into Sakazuki, but the partial code on the starter was still being searched. They weren't sure on what type so a list of over a thousand with similar numbers was tedious. Izo, Thatch, and—when he had the time—Vista would work on it, searching into each one, making phone calls. As far as the detective was aware of, they were getting close to the end of the list and nothing had come to light yet, but he kept his hopes high for it, knowing they sometimes got busy with other things.

So, when the arsonist did strike, they were a little surprised and even more flabbergasted when they arrived to see Sakazuki standing in waiting. He _offered_ for Ace to go first and that brought confusion into them. Of course, the brunette denied since he commented on not doing it because the blue blood wanted him too. That made Marco snort, but the inspector merely smirked before going to do his job. They watched the man move through the rubble with shifting, but never face away from them, completely showing his movements. Once finished, Ace checked everything over, finding nothing as they expected this time. Sakazuki gave a verbal report before leaving.

"It's not all here." The blonde spoke in confusion as he viewed a place that had been double entered on the computer, as if something deleted and not edited. "The part he mentioned of what caused it is not here." Lips stopped as the body along his back shifted to soon have hands move from under biceps and grasp the paper. The inmate moved the paper closer to eye it and read the surrounding paragraphs with a frown.

"He would never forget something, he's too prideful for that." The mumble was there as he shifted to wiggle against the blonde who groaned. "I love when you smell of fire, Marco." A whisper was there since the fire had been that day when they rummaged through it and merely rinsed arms and hands when returning to the office. Once they had gotten home, they striped clothes and was supposed to take a shower, but Marco insisted on reading the report.

"Pyro…"

"And proud of it." Lips trailed the spine and this moan left the detective, deciding it wouldn't be too bad to delve into something before coming back to the report.

Sexual activities were very much reversal, each taking turns on who was top and who was bottom. Most of the time it was up to the needy one at that moment or sometimes they would wrestle around in a challenge to try and pin their lover and claim the spot. Usually that ended up with bruising and the bed slamming too harshly to the wall that they were glad that no one could hear them. It was always thrilling, Marco liking their quiet moments just as much as their _very_ loud ones.

That night belonged to Ace and he hungrily took control.

* * *

They set up a meeting for Sakazuki on why he had skipped on the report, him denying it since it was right in front of him with everything there. Words of a paragraph were there, but the two did not have that section. The inspector grew angry and said if they wanted it that they could come get it themselves.

So, after Marco reported to Whitebeard, they went to the local fire station to visit the arson inspector. The time was closer to lunch since Sakazuki mentioned of reviewing over some things of a previous fire, a simple stove left on. When they arrived, a man in the breakroom seemed to aware of who they were with a gaze and pointed to the small hall by the room they were in.

"Imma guess you all are pissin' the man off, eh?" He inquired with an amused grin, not at all bothered if they were the cause. It really did seem not a lot of people cared for the inspector and they merely went up the stairs.

The doors were labelled and they found the correct door easy enough, only being about five on the floor. Three doors were labelled as type of offices; the inspector, the chief, and then for the assistant. The other two was merely a closet and the bathroom for this floor. Marco knocked on the door and they waited a moment as they heard the man speak out deeply in distaste. The two moved into the room, seeing Sakazuki with crossed arms and a scowl on his face. The detective closed the door as they approached the desk to hand the paper over so the man could take it.

"I was not lying, yoi. It seems maybe an adjustment cut out that part of your report." Marco mentioned as they waited for the man to view over it with a frown and then the bell was going off. Ace was surprised by the sound, jumping lightly, and was peering back to the door in curiosity.

"Let me print a new report," the inspector grumbled as he was displeased on what occurred, people's shouts were fading, and he began moving his mouse on the computer. The bell shortly cut away after they heard the sirens click on going down the road. Sakazuki shifted out of his chair, his printer across the room and he pointed to it. "There." Marco was pleased and moved for it as the brunette stayed in place.

Everything was unexpected.

A muffled shot had gone off, the detective falling to the ground mainly in surprise and Ace was moving away. The gun was facing him next, grey eyes glaring into dark orbs that were shocked to be at the end of a gun again after so many years. Ragged breaths left the inmate as he wasn't sure what to do except put hands out away from his pockets.

"Don't move, _Detective_." The name was a sneer as the mentioned man was shifting to sit and face the inspector. Red stained the front of his shirt, meaning the bullet went through, and he could only look in surprise as hands stayed to the side. Sakazuki slid eyes to the youth as he showed a grimace before grinning. "You will be following exactly what I saw or someone is going to die, you understand?" The inmate swallowed heavily before nodding his head firmly. "Good." A rope was tossed and he motioned to the blonde. "Tie him up and don't think I won't check, mutt."

Ace held the coarse rope in his hands as he shifted carefully over to the other with a look of guilt. The reassurance in blue eyes was enough for him to move hands behind the detective and begin tying a strong knot. He was kneeled behind the other as he did the work, and soon able to slip his lighter out of his pocket. His lucky lighter and when he shifted to tighten the ropes, it made Marco jerk forward with a wince. It didn't go unnoticed that something was slid under his butt at that point. Once the brunette finished he pulled back to the side he was directed and the detective wiggled to show disdain for the rope, but was also wiggling onto the lighter more—hoping he wouldn't be moved. Sakazuki shifted around gun now facing the blonde with a watchful eye on the inmate as he tugged on the restraints.

"Good," the inspector approved as he soon shoved a cloth of sorts in Marco's mouth to keep him quiet. "If you know what's good, you won't move." The words were to the detective, barrel tapping his head in a threat. Sakazuki moved to the inmate who was still holding a stance of not planning to do anything. "You will go to my car with me, no funny business. I still have time to run back in and shoot him if you run." Ace merely nodded in understanding as he lowered arms to his sides as if nothing was wrong and gave one last look to his lover. The detective hated seeing the look of worry lingering in dark eyes, and beneath it all he hated seeing that one emotion the most.

 _Dread._

* * *

It didn't take long for Sakazuki get the brunette to his car after locking up his office and ordered him to handcuff himself behind his back. Since guns and proximity being close with a certain blonde still, Ace did as he was told. Now a blind was over his head after driving away from Raftel, finding some dirt road. The inmate quietly stayed in his spot, eyes closed since he couldn't see anything anyways, and fists were being made in a tightening motion before relaxing. It would happen all over again, trying to think rationally, but he already knew this man wouldn't let him live.

The car was coming to a stop, making Ace anxious of where they were, and then the engine cut. Hearing the car door, he knew the inspector was getting out and closed it firmly. In just a short moment, his door was opened and a hand grasped a bicep tightly as he was yanked from the seat. Feet lightly stumbled as he was dragged, the car door slamming shut, and tall grass tickled his exposed legs. Crickets were heard, a faint hint of a cow in the background, and he knew that the crutching under his feet must be a meadow.

The inmate was dragged up a short stair case, wood resounding out, as if a porch was now there. They were moving some steps forward before the sound of screeching from a door confirmed in Ace's mind that they were at an older home of sorts, maybe abandoned. The grip was tight and dragged the youth deeper into this home, but the smell didn't go unnoticed from his nostrils. Panic thrummed through Ace as he quickly stopped their pursuit into the home anymore and resisted.

"Stop moving, mutt, or I will shoot you!" The inmate fought back, not liking the overbearing smell of gasoline making him light headed, even Sakazuki sounded muffled, most likely wearing a mask from the smell.

"No! Release me!" A foot kicked out, luckily hitting the man somewhere that made the grip loosen enough to rip away. Boots thundered on the wooden floor as he quickly shifted to back track in a quick movement, but made sure to prepare himself if he needed to move around any walls. Curses were heard before heavy footfalls followed and the farthest Ace he knew he got was out the door before a strong hit to his neck made him collapse to the ground.

Landing roughly to his front side, he groaned, not able to move momentarily and heard another string of curses before his shirt was gripped. Sakazuki lifted him from the ground with the collar pressing into his throat and began to drag him back into the home, the overbearing smell making Ace grimace. They found the place that he needed to be, he assumed, his body was tossed to the side, finding a wall. Movement was back as he began shifting, but was still vulnerable as he heard clanking and then a chain was to his throat. It was around his neck, not too tight so he could breathe and the hood removed.

Dark eyes viewed the room, barely any light showing as wood was over windows, but some light escaped to shimmer in and give some light to it. A type of living space from decades before, as the fireplace was in view, making him nervous seeing a barrel laid onto its side, tucked away in the stone. It was obvious, the ground was practically soaked in the fuel, knowing all too well how this all worked.

"When are you going to stop copying me?" The snarky question fell from lips as the inspector was busy doing something to the chain behind him. A grunt came out before a low snicker as Sakazuki moved to be in the middle of the room. Arms were out as he smirked, bandana pulled down, towards the brunette in amusement as Ace already knew he was connected to the wall. A certain wall near the heart of the home so he couldn't feel any hope of possibly escaping if the flames ate part of the wall to being able to escape.

"Listen, mongrel," the man began as the inmate watched him carefully and saw the inspector begin to show a crazed grin. "In all my years of being an arson inspector, only one person had made it worth a damn." Confusion was in the youth as he kept quiet and waited for the other to continue. "You made it all worthwhile," the comment was out and making Ace muddled at what that all was supposed to mean.

"So, you copied me to feel the thrill again? Did you get off good with it?" A sneer left Sakazuki at the questions and moved forward to grab a chin to have the brunette face upwards.

"You were _wild_ , a feral beast who bowed to no one and now you are nothing, but a tamed pup!" A look of disgust showed on the inspector as he pulled away from the brunette and moved in the room to be facing away with arms crossed. "It's a shame, really. I was practically on the verge of proving your innocence until that damn man cut in." Some other choice words came out, no doubt thinking of Whitebeard, the inmate presumed, and soon grey eyes were glaring. "You could have been an international disaster."

"I _never_ burned things of importance or any innocents with it!" The words snapped out, proving the two of them were different as he could already see where this conversation had been leading to.

"After a while, you wouldn't have noticed either." Shock showed on Ace at the words he was hearing. This man was _mad_ if he seriously thought that the inmate would kill anyone who was innocent of any major crime. Hell, he was careful on not convicting the damn blue blood of being guilty until they had proof, even when he despised him. The inspector shifted as he moved to pull something from a breast pocket and soon let the few items flutter before the inmate, who was curious. They were pictures and when he noticed them more, his eyes widened and his blood began running cold.

" _Where did you get these_?" The tone was seething with venom as he glared to the man before him and wanting nothing more than to rip him apart.

"Don't think that's all, mutt." Ace was heavily breathing, the pictures before him being of a blonde with green eyes and a striking grin. When more fluttered down of a male looking strikingly similar to him, he let out a noise of rage tugging forward, but the chain on his throat stopping him. "And, of course, more…" The words dripped in humor as more pictures fluttered with an arrangement of people of the brothers of the Whitebeard family. "Oh goodness, then one last thing…" The man shifted forward holding a single photo that he flipped around.

Dark orbs were staring to a picture of a male, gleaming blue eyes and blonde hair that was pressing a finger to lips of another. Ace's bottom lip trembled seeing the intimate moment that Marco and he were having in the photo. A picture taken when they were within the home, resting on the couch in a minute of normalcy, not wanting more than that. Anyone could tell by a slight glare that it was from a window, purposely done for this moment, and he cringed at realization.

He would never be able to hold Marco again.

Never touch him, kiss him, and taunt him with words of temptation… It was painful to feel to the point that he felt himself fall back to sit on his calves. The pained expression blossoming over the freckled face and the inspector knew he hit home. Lips were shifting, preventing a sob wanting to come out as dark orbs looked to the ground at all the pictures, the one of him and Marco placed perfectly on top to view.

"Good to know you realize how tame you really are." The voice was low, knowing it barely registered in the youth who looked broken. "I don't expect you to at this rate, but you can scream all you want… _no one_ will hear you."

* * *

They were able to track the man's car, Marco sitting in the passenger seat of his boss's car. It didn't take long for him to burn the rope, thanking his lover for placing the lighter there, and thanked everything above that he was luckily not moved. Once he was free, he had immediately called Whitebeard and got Thatch immediately to start tracking the car. Before entering the building, they had put a tracking device on Sakazuki's car, thinking it could give evidence or at least gain evidence better. It wouldn't be used as evidence itself, since you can't do that, it was technically stalking. Though it did come in handy for this event.

Whitebeard immediately picked him up, Rakuyou patching him up in the back seat as best as he could with it being a shot that exited the body—no signs of being vital. After that had been done, the blonde had climbed to the front seat to be ready, shirt already buttoned back up and paying no mind to the blood on it. They all knew they couldn't hold him back from going to find Ace and even called for police. Shanks was already moving to the coordinates given, recognizing the area since vandalism to an older home was common there and the farmer who owned the land would occasionally catch hooligans there. It worried the family and half way there, they got a transmission in over the radio.

' _The house is on fire!'_

Those words had Marco's heart sink immediately with tears threatening, the shouts over the radar not helping him. Hands were rubbing to his face in frustration, Whitebeard practically flying down the rocky road. Smoke was billowing in the sky, bringing the three in the car's anxiety up many notches at how bad it was showing. This would be a structure fire, no doubt, meaning it could take hours to put out and they hoped it wasn't really that bad.

Pulling up to the area, the blonde was out of the car and already moving towards the home. An officer with long black sleek hair immediately stopped him, with a tight grasp to a shoulder, arm going over his collarbone. Marco protested, but was shushed with a look and seen the worry in grey eyes before viewing back to the building.

"Shanks went in to look."

* * *

The fire was making the room grow hotter by the minute, bright from the flickering flames, and all dark eyes could do was stare down to the pictures, the ones of Sabo soaking with the gasoline. Pain was clenching Ace's chest as everything flared through his body all at once. Every nerve in him was shocked by how things have turned out and that he would ever end up on the other end. Then he would shake his head, denying that he would die here because Marco would surely find him in time. Rage flourished against Sakazuki for doing this to him, for hurting his lover in such a way, and acquiring these pictures.

Ace's insides twisted, closing eyes as he about begged not to die, tears slipping past cheeks. Trying to barter if he did get out of this alive that he would never play with fires again and never crave for its touch again. Dark eyes looked to pictures, fluttering over his new family who began to accept him and he felt guilty for having them like him so much. Leading Marco and him down a road that was leading to nothing, but pain now.

Small sobs came out as Ace just felt his heart shatter at the fact that he had been so close to an actual family again. People to accept him in and look forward to when he got out of prison. Tears dripped, evaporating fairly quick in the heat and how the flames grew closer. The body of the inmate seemed so small now as he shook with choking sobs, the smoke inhalation beginning to build up in the room.

He would die by fire.

The thing he cherished and loved for, would inevitably kill him. There was nothing he could do now and only wished he could at least hold the pictures in hands. Run fingers over the important people in his life, people who loved him, people who brought his true self out. To be able to kiss the one with the precious moment he had with Marco, someone who completely opened his heart and held it so gently to love. A love he thought would never happen or experience so vividly.

Even though he knew he was going to die, here in this blazing home, he wished he could have talked to Marco one last time. He would tell him how much all their moments meant to him, bringing a sense of calm and bliss when together. Or of how he craved his lips and those fingers to tousle through his hair, knowing his lover enjoyed feeling the strands. Wanting to be able to give him one last touch so crushingly soft and give him one last smile of appreciation. Out of everything, Ace wished he could have told Marco on how much he loved him.

He loved the way he laughed, even his short chortles of amusement. He loved the way he teased him whether it was of something silly or intimate. He loved their passion, coming to a breathtaking understanding of each other. He loved his stupid hair, that glistened with his shimmering blue eyes that reminding him of the ocean. He loved so much of Marco.

Ace _loves_ Marco.

And he always will.

* * *

The burning building had been going on for too long, worrying the people standing out in the meadow, trying to keep the flames from spreading. They didn't have anything to prevent such matters, but they still tried whilst fire trucks and the ambulance was drawing closer.

Marco was standing with the officer, noting how Benn was just as nervous as he was. The redhaired officer went in before he had arrived and he hasn't returned from the flames that engulfed the building. All they could do was wait and hope that _both_ would emerge, but the seconds dragged so excruciatingly slow that the detective was about to breakdown. Whitebeard and Rakuyou stood some feet back from the two with bated breaths.

Out of a window came a body with another dragged along in rolls on the old porch and continued right off from it. People moved automatically, Benn holding back the blonde since he was still injured and knew they would bring the two over. It wasn't looking too good as they dragged the dark-haired male, seeing as Shanks was helped by someone to move as he gasped for air, the shirt he had used as muffler was pushed down.

When a safe distance, there was no holding back Marco as he broke into a run to where he felt himself cringe. Someone started preforming CPR whilst someone was taking the cuffs off wrists after they got them split to lay him down properly. Holding himself back, he stood a little bit behind one of the officers with blue eyes showing unbearable horror of the unmoving inmate. It took everything in him to hold back from shaking Ace until he would wake up.

The pressing of hands continued and he felt his heart sinking every time, eyes clenching shut as he gripped to his chest. Sinking realization that he would lose his lover started to settle into his heart. Teeth bit a lip to stop them from trembling and he felt everything in the world begin to fade. The colors felt as if they were draining, turning dull, the lights of the cop cars barely registering as being a light at all. Marco felt like he was dying inside and wondered if this was why Ace had snapped when his brothers had died. The pain was heavy and agonizing to feel, making everything just seem like something so small now.

Shanks's voice was resounding, telling them to keep going until the ambulance would arrive. The officer wouldn't admit to defeat either, even if he had to start doing the CPR himself. Seeing a close friend of his mentally and emotionally break down was enough to make him wince. They always showed a taunt to one another, it was the kind of friends they were, and the usual stoic blonde was shutting down. Any emotion beginning to be sapped away, blue eyes showing to be dull as he stared blankly to the young male on the ground.

The ambulance had pulled as close as possible, people jumping out immediately and going over to the surrounded youth. They took over instantly and had things on standby if he began to breath whilst one was by Marco, inquiring of his wounds. The responder was also trying to get the other out of his shock, but he was realizing how that may be harder than he thought. It was painful in his job when someone watches a loved one die away from them. Every occurrence never got easier and all he could do was try to get the injured detective to respond.

"Give him air!" The order came out, the oxygen masks you pump with automatically finding a smog face, the freckles barely noticeable. Some of the people knew what that meant and this strain of hope was through Marco as he shifted, wanting to see if his lover was going to be well. The responder with him kept him at a distance so he didn't bother his co-workers and could see the desperation in eyes.

"Get the stretcher!" That order came out whilst Rakuyou quickly moved to grab his brother since the other two responders need to get the gurney.

"Marco, stay out of the way, every second is vital." The firm voice was there, keeping the detective at bay in understanding as eyes flickered over. It was painstakingly clear if Marco were to lose Ace, then they would never have the same brother again.

The inmate was quickly moved into the ambulance, Rakuyou getting his brother in the car since fire fighters were beginning to fight the fire. Shock was blocking everything, the adrenaline already wore off, and Marco needed to go to the hospital for his wounds as well. Whitebeard drove as the Rakuyou was coaxing his brother from spiraling too deep into depression. Words came out to try and tell Marco of how everything was going to be fine and anything to help put him at ease, even though he was fearing they would not only lose Ace, but the blonde as well.

* * *

"Marco." The tone was hoarse sounding as blue eyes were brimming in tears and hands were touching freckled cheeks. "Marco?" The confused tone came from lips and the blonde pressed to the parted mouth with his, earning a noise sounding like a short gargle in a throat. Fingers were on his face, touching softly and trailing over close eyes, wiping tears away. They parted as fingers continued over his face and he enjoyed the feeling as his butt found the mattress.

"Ace…" The name was so delicate sounding, laced with fear and passion.

"I'm so happy I could be with you longer…" Blue eyes opened to view the freckled cheeks and dark eyes viewing tiredly up at him. They both smiled, enjoying the warmth from their hands and soon moving to entwining fingers together. "Are you supposed to be here?" The tone low, throat most likely sore from not being able to drink anything properly after inhaling all that smoke.

"I am always supposed to be with you."

"Don't be cheesy." The playful voice came out, getting a chortle from the blonde, and they pressed for a few chaste kisses. "Mmm, I'm kind of hungry now…"

"Of course, you are…" The two were practically beaming at having one another again in their grasps. That was until the brunette's smile faltered as he gripped hands.

"A week…" This pain was back in the blonde as he frowned as well and firmly squeezed hands back.

"I know, but don't think we aren't trying our hardest until before then."

Sakazuki was arrested, a chase spanning along the country roads and through some towns occurred before they spiked his tires. The man was far gone by then, mentally unstable as he tried to fight back, but only he was injured. It didn't take much for him to admit to it all, being the narcissist that he really was. Whilst they determined the man's sentencing; charges of first-degree murder, arson, and attempt of murder—the two were healing.

Marco had been forced to stay in his room, having to rest for at least a few days since he overexerted himself. It didn't help his nerves, though, because they wouldn't tell him anything about Ace. The only reason he did was the following of Rakuyou coming in to inform him, saying that the brunette was alright and stable. They put Ace on some oxygen for the first twenty-four hours and rubbed ointment on wrists and his neck. The inmate was still unconscious at the time, only showing signs of awakening shortly after the blonde snuck out of his room.

In a way, the detective had known better than to sneak away from his room, but no doubt they would know where he was. It should be plainly obvious from the first day of him asking everyone who came in on how Ace was. The reason he wanted to see him immediately after Whitebeard stopped in was because of what he was told. They took ten years off the inmate's sentence, but he had to go back within a week.

Ace not only worked hard in tracking the arsonist, he was also on good behavior the entire time, and he almost _died_ from the deranged incendiary man. They both could have been dead from that crazed individual and they just slap ten years off and throw him back in just like that? It made the whole family mad, knowing how hard the brunette had been working and they began to write statements. Getting the whole station too, even the police station and fire station pitched in. Things took time, though, and they knew that the inmate would be behind bars for—hopefully—only a short time.

"I love you, Marco." The words made his heart soar, the detective shifting to press compassionate kisses to his lover's lips.

"I love you, too, Ace." Hands moved to cup freckled cheeks and kissed lips more, grazing lightly with blue eyes staring into dark orbs. They seemed to highlight to more of a chocolate brown than the usual depth of darkness and everything in the world felt right in that moment. "Don't worry, we will make everything better."

* * *

The day had been exhausting as ever for Marco and he was more than happy to drag his feet from the car towards his door. It would never be as hectic as that stressful day, but he still had to take it easy. Through the first month of working on getting the inmate a different sentence, the detective had two weeks of home rest and then only office without any stress. Plus, he could only state on Ace's cooperation because their boss didn't want to give the system a means to counter anything if they knew of their relationship. The second month, he was getting back into the groove of things and only monitored how things were.

Sakazuki had another trial set date approaching where the two would have to attend, but they were having no problems. The man practically admitted to it, they just had to have the proper trial done since the inspector was still recovering from his injuries. The break was fine to Marco, not sure on how well he would be able to hold back his anger, but would stay professional.

The hand opened the door and slipped into the home, letting the door resound out when it closed. Shoes were being toed off as he heard thundering steps coming from the living room and into the small foyer/hall. A beaming grin and those dark eyes shimmering in excitement was enough to make the day's work dissolve away and arms were around him. Lips pressed firmly together, melting the blonde to the very core before pulling apart.

"Welcome home, Marco!"

"I'm back, Ace."


End file.
